Resurrection of the Daleks
'Commentary' Commentary by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan Jovanka), Matthew Robinson (Director). 'On Location' Director Matthew Robinson, producer John Nathan-Turner and writer/script editor Eric Saward return to the location of the story - Shad Thames in London - to talk through their memories and recollections of the making of this story. Interviews: Peter Finklestone; Videotape Editor: Amrik Manku; Producer/Director: Paul Vanezis. (18'33" | 16:9 | 2002 ) 'Breakfast Time' The BBC's early morning magazine programme often featured items connected to Doctor Who and two are included on this disc. Brian Hodgson and Malcolm Clarke demonstrate how music was used to create atmosphere for the story, and John Nathan-Turner and Janet Fielding discuss the character of Tegan. Presenters: Guy Michelmore, Sally Magnusson. (7'59" | 4:3 | 1984) 'Extended and Deleted Scenes' A number of deleted or extended scenes from this story are included. (7'06" | 4:3 | 1984) 'BBC Trailer' The original trailer for the 1984 BBC1 transmission of Part One is featured. (0'33 | 4:3 | 1984) 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (3'14" | 4:3 | 2002) 'Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound Mix' The option to choose to listen to either the original mono soundtrack or a brand new Dolby 5.1 Surround sound mix created especially for this DVD release. 'Isolated Score' The option to watch the story with Malcolm Clarke's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. 'TARDIS-Cam No.4' Another brand new mode sequence from BBCi's TARDIS-Cam feature. Visual Effects Supervisor: Mike Tucker; Lighting Cameraman: Peter Tyler; Gaffer: Alan Graham; Sound Design: Mark Ayres; Series Editor: Jamie Cason; Commissioning Editor: Martin Trickey; Producer: James Goss; Executive Producer: Richard Fell. BBC Fictionlab. (0'44" | 16:9 | 2002) 'Easter Eggs' #Countdown Clock - Episode 2. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'BBC Trailer'. (0'15" | 4:3 | 1984) #Clean Opening and Closing Title Sequence (Seasons 19 - 21). Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'Photo Gallery'. (2'09" | 4:3 | 1982) Category:5.1 Sound Mix Category:Alternative Soundtrack Category:Appearance by Brian Hodgson Category:Appearance by Malcolm Clarke Category:Archive Footage Category:Box Set Category:Breakfast Time Category:Commentary by Peter Davison Category:Commentary by Janet Fielding Category:Commentary by Matthew Robinson Category:Commentary Category:Countdown Clock Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Directed by Paul Vanezis Category:Easter Egg Category:Edited by Amrik Manku Category:Executive Produced by Richard Fell Category:Fifth Doctor Category:Graphic Design Category:Interview by Peter Finklestone Category:Interview Category:Isolated Score Category:Lighting by Peter Tyler Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:Music Category:Photo Gallery Category:Presented by Guy Michelmore Category:Presented by Sally Magnusson Category:Produced by James Goss Category:Produced by Paul Vanezis Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Category:Production Subtitles Category:Sound Design by Mark Ayres Category:TARDIS-Cam Category:The Complete Davros Collection Category:The Dalek Collection Category:Theme Music Category:Title Sequence Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Visual Effects by Mike Tucker Category:Widescreen Category:Mark Ayres Category:BBC Fictionlab Category:Jamie Cason Category:Malcolm Clarke Category:Peter Davison Category:Richard Fell Category:Janet Fielding Category:Peter Finklestone Category:James Goss Category:Alan Graham Category:Brian Hodgson Category:Sally Magnusson Category:Amrik Manku Category:Guy Michelmore Category:Richard Molesworth Category:John Nathan-Turner Category:Matthew Robinson Category:Eric Saward Category:Martin Trickey Category:Mike Tucker Category:Peter Tyler Category:Paul Vanezis Category:1984 Category:2002